The Attack
by ClaireDuncan
Summary: ZOMBIES, PPG, PERVERTED SCENES, AND FIRST FIC. Read and review Constructive criticism plz
1. Prologue

Prologue It has been 6 months since the invasion. Friends have become enemies. Lovers have become murderers.  
It all started with an accident. The government wanted to make a indestructible being. Dr. has killed hundreds in this process but was determined to find a cure for an imperfect human.  
He though he finally got it right and he wanted to be the first of the knew kind. He injected the syerime into his neck and screamed in pain. His heart sped rapidly and he fell to the floor. Dr. Mandark has finally did it but he had a few bugs to work out. The toxin made whoever using it hungery and have unusual cravings. It would start with a protien diet and then move on to only meats. A day didn't go by without him wanted more. He ate cows and pigs most days and if he was lucky he would find a human dying away. Soonly after his appetite Went out of control, the government hired a new scientist to make the cure. was furious and fed on all of scientist the government picked. None of them relized that the toxins from were contagious. Everyone he bit turn into one of new being. The creatures invaded the city and infected 2/3 s of the population. The remaining 1/3 were fighting for their life of were hiding was no stopping the invasion of the zombies. 


	2. The Keepers

Buttercups POV "Buttercup I need more patients, I think I found the anidotie." Blossom called from the lab. She knew to be more quiet about the invasion to keep Bubbles sain. "Anidotie for what?" Bubbles asked sipping on a juice box. We have kept her in the dark for the past half year. "Bubbles you see I have a cold and I,um asked Blossom to make me an anidotie for my soar throat." Yeah that sounds real enough. She gave me a confused gase and then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh, well why don't you call , she would give you some medice for your cold. Here I'll get her on the phone." Bubbles said with a giggle, running to the phone. She was the only sign of humanity left in the world as we knew it and I would die to keep her glowing. Her blonde hair started to darkien and her once tan skin was as white as snow from loss of sun. She was my angel, my own flesh and blood and I will not let her life be ruined by these freaks.  
"No, Bubbles it's okay I'm going out to get you some more juice anyway so I'll give the doc a visit okay." I said grabbing her arm. "Okay if you insist." she mumbled. She hasn't been outside of the house since they came. I don't want her to see the city int he condition it's in.  
Blossom came up from the lab. Her hip length red hair was pulled back into a pony tail with her usual red bow. Her skin was still tan from the rare ocation when she went outside. She was strict before but know she was tense all the time. "Bubbles, it's time for school." Blossom said with a cross of her arms. Blossom was convenced that if Bubbles wasn't out there fighting with me she would at least learn the basics for a high school student. She said that I have to take 'night school' if I can't attend classes with Bubbles. "I'm heading out I'll be back in an hour or so." I called as I walked out the door. "Bye BC get my juice." Bubbles yelled. The last thing I heard was Blossom explaining why pi was infinitve and then I was gone.  
AN; I'm going to give a charter description after every chapter so yep biyoches read it and weep.  
Charater descriptons for :3 Buttercup Katelyn Utonium: Eyes: Green Hair: Black waist length hair Does for fun: chop the fucking heads off of zombies Occupation: Keep Bubbles safe Relationship: Hell no Blossom Gerturde Utonium:  
Eyes: Pink Hair: Red hip length-normally in pony tail Does for fun: Teaching Bubbles and Buttercup Occupation: Finding the anidote for the zombies Relationship: No all boys want is a place to put there cockroach and beetles Bubbles Nikkia Utonium:  
Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde hip length -normally in pig tails-  
Does for fun: Draw and talk to Robin, secretly Occupation: Keep octi away from Buttercup Relationship: Buttercup said boys are trouble and don't talk to them at all costs 


	3. Problems

Chaptero two:  
Bubbles POV:  
Blossom continued to explain why pi goes on forever but she lost my attention. I was thinking about what Robin told me the other day. Yes the girls told me our phone didn't work but I check and Robin picked up. She said Townsville wasn't the same anymore. The world wasn't the same anymore. I asked her why and she just told me that I'll have to figure it out myself.  
It seemed like years since I've seen my friends. Everyone seems to disappear when I need them most. Blossom and Buttercup say I can't go outside because the weather is insane and that it's much safer inside. I sometimes have a glance of Townsville and I see people outside. Everyone seems to have a good time. I hear screaming and then utter silence. I get concerned but then anger takes me over.  
"Bubbles are you listening?!" Blossom yelled. She was no fun as a teacher. "Oh yeah, Pi is very long." I said while waving for her to stop. She shot me a don't - use- that - tone - of - voice - with - me look. "Okay little miss what are the first ten numbers of pi?" she practically sang.  
To save my ass Buttercup came in. "Blossom I got some things for you. They are in the lab." she groaned walking toward me to give me my juice. "Thanks BC!" I squealed. "Shut up fuck face." she mumbled running upstairs to her room.

AN; No new charaters and no emotions really so fuck yeah bitches R&R 


	4. Swords are a girls best friend

Buttercups POV I saw Elmer. Elmer was one of them. He tried to eat me and I killed him. He was my friend and I killed him.

Im not one to cry so I began to punch my pillow, then I heard yells from my window. I approached and saw another one being turned but this one was different. Her daughter was right there but she wasn't bitten yet.

I grabbed my sword and jumped out my window, two stories high. The landing fucking hurt but I sprinted towards the little girl. She was around three but her brown hair was down to her rib cage and she had extraordinary purple eyes. She was staring at her mother. The little girl wasn't yelling or crying she just held her teddy bear and stared.

Her mother told her to run but she stayed put. I ran straight for her and dragged her back to the Utonium household. She was yelling at me and said to just let her go. I felt bad for her but I wasn't going to let another human be transformed before my eyes.

I walked in and set her on the couch. She was screaming for her mother and saying she has been kidknapped. "Stranger Danger, Stranger Danger! I Need An Adult,  
I Need An Adult!" she screamed. Bubbles was still in the living room discussing pi with Blossom. Bubbles marched to my side and started yelling, "BC Did You Kidknap Another Child." Ugh and she brings up the little boy incident. I was 7 years old and a little boy was lost. I told him I would help him find his mom and he agreed to come with me. I flew him all over the city for two hours and then took a break. I brought him to our house and told him to wait there while I got to the bathroom. When I came bak the police were in my house and Bubbles was hugging the little boy. "Why did you kidknap this child." they asked. "I was helping him find his mother." I argued. "He said that you took him away from his mother." they replied in a negative tone. "Well he's an arogant fucking prick." I shouted.

I got arrested for an hour. "For the last time I didn't kidknap that little boy he lied!" I shouted. "Well it seemed like something you would do." Blossom said swiftly. "For the record I didn't kidknap her. Her mother is dead from a heat stroke." I lied again. Obviously the little girl couldntt say I was lying because she didn't know about the zombies either.  
"My mommys dead?" the little girl question. Whoops. "Yeah." I said massaging the back of my neck. Her frown immediantly went into a smile. "Yay now I get to eat ice-cream and chocolate and candy and…" she went on. Her list was endless.

Bubbles looked appalled and Blossom threw he hands in the air and walked out of the room, signaling that she quit. "There you go. See not everything needs to be bad." I said looking at Bubbles who was know sitting next to the girl. "Who is going to read you bed time stories and tuck you in at night?" Bubbles asked. "I never thought of that." the girl began to frown. The girl bursted ino tears. Bubbles patted the girls back. She scooped up the girl and swung her around. "I take the responsabiaty of being your new mother!" Bubbles chirped. Yay blondie put too much on her fucking plate again and eventually I'm going to have to take care of the purple bitch.

"Really?" the girl asked with a wide smile. "Really." Bubbles replied. "Now my first order as your mother is to take a bath." Bubbles joked as they both ran up the stairs.

Considering Bubbles can't run a bath for herself… yep this parenting thing is going to be fun.

Bunny Aleace Utonium(Tompkins)  
Eyes: Purple Hair:Brown Does for fun: Reads Occupation: Looking out for my new mom.  
Relationship: No boys are disgusting.  
AN; Poor Bunny. She's going to end up like her mom if She doesn't learn how to run A bath. Thx for reading R&R 


	5. City Boy Gets A Flamethrower

Blossoms POV Bubbles is going to kill this child. "BC, Bunny doesn't have any clothes!" Bubbles screamed carring Bunny in a towel.

Bubbles has desided to call 'Bunny' because Bubbles has claimed that that's her real name. "What kind of mother names their child Bunny?" I yelled crossing my arms.

"The same kind that names their child Blossom." Bunny stuck out her tounge.

"You go Bunny." BC came in the bathroom holding an old dress of hers.

"This was from when I was a little older than you so it might be a bit big. It will have to do for now." BC said giving Bunny the dress.

"I Want Something Purple!" Bunny said throughing the dress on the floor.

This chick is a brat. "Get on the dress now Bunny!" I shout picking up the dress.

"Your not my mom." She cried turning away from me.

"Shes dead." BC said rolling her eyes.

"I know. Only my new mommy tells me what to do." she said staring at Bubbles.

"Ugh. I'm going to the lab." I said walking down the stairs.

"But Blossom…"Bubbles voice trailed off. I didnt even turn around.

"Subject 12 anidote sample 23-d"  
I said to the tape recorder. There was a zombie in a cage and I was about to cure it.

"Injection in left arm of the specimen." I put the needle in the subjects arm and it tried to bite me. Not the first time.

It began to shake and it ripped the bars off its cage.

"Specimen has negative effect to anitode. Only makes specimen stronger!" I noted running toward the exist of the lab.

Last thing I saw is he was letting the others out of there cages.

Buttercups POV

I heard Blossom screaming running upstairs. "BC it happened." she said crying.

"Start packing the bags I'll hold down the fort." I said grabbing my sword.

"There's too many you can't do it alone. I'll help you." he said running to my room -Weapon Room-.

I stop her. "Blossom you idiot. Tell the girls about the invasion and tell them to back up their shit so we can get the hell out of here!" I yelled, shaking her.

She pulled away and ran up the stairs yelling for the girls.

"Back off you bitches!" I yelled swinging my sword, chopping off bypassers heads.

One hopped on my back and I elbowed him in the face. Two grabbed my wrist and swung them off.

There were too many. I was going to be one of them. Then I smelt gasoline.

I looked over my shoulder to see...Brick? "Brick?"I whispered so softly I hardly heard myself.

"How have you been Kitty?" Brick asked as he lit all of the zombies on fire.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead!" I stood up slapping him.

"Nice to see you to." he muttered, rubbing his cheek. "Where are you brothers? Are they one of the angry bitches who try to eat us?" I laughed "Well no…but we've always wanted to eat you." he said with a sly grin, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ha, Ha very funny . Know come on, I have someone you wanna meet." I smiled walking up the stairs.

"If its your boyfriend, don't show him to me if you want him to be in one piece on your honeymoon." he said still holding me by my waist.

"It's not a boy. Its a little girl and I want you to meet her." I said continuing to walk toward the stairs.

"So, what your saying is, is that you're single?" he whispered in my ear.

"Depends…who's askin' " I teased as we walked up the stairs.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny . Who does it look like?" he rubbed my back and then Bubbles opened the door to the lab.

"Buttercup Katelyn Utonium! What have I told you about letting Brick into the house. Everytime he comes he sets something on fire!" Bubbles yelled.  
AN; See RRB rocks! More to come soon!

Brick Wallce Jojo Eyes: Red Hair: Red Does for fun: Light fires Occupation: Get girlfriend to like me Relationship: Yes, yes I do! *Buttercup throws a shoe at him* "I'm not your fucking Girlfriend you bastard! 


	6. Taken by the RRB

Bricks POV:

Buttercups alive. That's all I could think. Shes alive.

I wrapped my are around Buttercups shoulder. "Hey Bubs, it's been awhile." I moaned in irritation.

"I told you you're not allowed to come in!" Bubbles tipped my hat.

And the dits is still here. "Well when zombies invade the downstairs and your up their playin' dress up instead of helpin' your sister then someone has to help!" I shouted.

My grip tightened on her shoulder and she nudged me in the stomach.

"Z...zombies d...d...dont exist." Bubbles crossed her arms. Shit they didn't tell her.

"Ofcourse they don't and soon Brick here won't either!" she pulled away from me, she was tearing up.

"Buttercup don't you dare lie to me!" She yelled running to her room.

"Thanks Brick this reminds me of why I broke up with you in the first place." she was now crying. She tried to run but I grabbed her wrist.

I pulled her close to me. "I won't loose you again." I whispered, taking her outside to my car.

Boomers POV:  
6 months. I haven't seen her in 6 months.

I haven't kissed her, I haven't heard her voice, felt her skin, or seen her in a year in a half.

I am not one to be demanding but I told Brick to find her! Zombie or not I love her!

She might be Bricks ex but she's the best thing that has ever happened to me, she makes me complete.

A few moments later the door bursts open. It was Brick and he looked empty handed, but then I saw her memorizing green eyes.

I rushed over to her. She was crying. "Brick what did you do?!" I grabbed her hip and pulled her to my side.

"She didnt want to leave, if it's anyones fault it's yours!" he yelled leaving my room.

"Hi Boomer." she looked up at me. I practically melted in her hands.  
"Hi Buttercup," I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry about your sisters. We will get them. I just wanted to see you!" I hugged her tight.

She was bawling and she hugged me back. She fell to the floor, but I picked her up and held her in my arms.

She looked away but I made her look straight in my eyes.

She managed a sad smile and pulled me closer to her.

"I love you Buttercup." I whispered, our faces only inches away.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me.

She naughted her hands in my hair bringing me closer.

I laid back on the bed and rubbed her back.

This is what I've dreams of for as long as I've known her.

She reached for the heim of my shirt and I reached for hers.

The door bursted open. It was Brick again.

"What the hell Boomer?!" he yelled walking toward the bed.

"I leave for ten minutes and you already are trying to get you cock wet with my girlfriend?! Fuck you Boomer!" he grabbed Buttercup by her wrist.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Buttercup whispered looking at her toes.

"Yes you are! And don't deny it!" he went on walking out the door with a firm grip on Buttercups wrist.

Bricks POV:

The fucking slut! She doesn't care about anyone but herself.

I walked out of the room and practcally threw her away from me.

"What the hell Brick?!" she yelled getting back on balance.

"Shut Up! You hardly have any room to be talkin' right now!" I shouted walking towards her.

She simply crossed her arms over her chest and shot me her trade mark grin.

"Stop acting like your better than everyone okay." she patted one of my cheeks.

"This isn't an act Kitty. This is 100% me!" I wrapped my arm around her and laughed.

"That's why I broke up with your sorry ass!" she pulled away from my grasps and walked toward Boomers door.

"I don't recall breaking up." I blocked her path from his room.

She slapped me, "Because you in denial! You phsycoic! I have been dating Boomer for a year before the invasion! Why can't you understand that I am better off with him!?" she shouted tearing up in the eyes.

"That's a lie! Don't lie to me!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my room.

AN; RRB RRB RRB! So what will Brick do to Buttercup? How does Boomer feel about BC? Find out in the next chapter of Total Drama Isla- auh fuck I mean The attack :p

Boomer Gunn Jojo:

Eyes: Dark Blue

Hair: Blonde shoulder length

Does for fun: Flirts with girls

Occupation: Get Brick away from Buttercup

Relationship: Not yet

Buttercup Katelyn Utonium:

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black waist length hair

Does for fun: chop the fucking heads off of zombies

Occupation: Get the hell away from Brick!

Relationship: N- *Brick covers her mouth and says in a high pitched voice* 'Yes I am deeply in love with my recent boyfriend Brick Jojo.' 


End file.
